russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Wowowillie’ Raises the Bar in Noontime Shows Starting this Saturday, January 26
January 24, 2013 A three-hour spectacle of fun and prizes awaits viewers as TV5 premieres Willie Revillame’s huge noontime comeback, Wowowillie, this Saturday (January 26) from 11:30am to 2:30pm. Coinciding with Kuya Wil’s 52nd birthday on Sunday, what awaits audiences is another big TV special showcasing over 70 stars and performers and big prizes to celebrate his return to daytime. TV5 teams up with Wil Productions in raising the bar in noontime viewing with a new show for Filipinos here and in any of the 79 countries and territories reached by global channel Kapatid TV5. “We’re very excited to bring Wowowillie to every household because this is TV5’s first daily noontime variety show. The management feels that the Network is ready to field Wowowillie in the noontime slot in our mission to provide our daytime viewers more options,” said Perci Intalan, TV5’s first vice president for Creative and Entertainment Production. The charismatic host will be joined by Mariel Rodriguez, Grace Lee, Valerie Concepcion and Camille Villar in the new daily noontime show. Kuya Wil also introduces TV5 princess Arci Munoz, Ava Jugueta of PYT (Pretty Young Thing), sexy comedienne Ethel Booba and show mainstay Lovely Abella to complete the hosts’ line-up. The show introduces new segment formats that will bring fun and excitement to daytime in its new home, the Wowowillie Studio — a 1,100-seater state-of-the-art studio along Quezon Avenue that houses the most advanced equipment for live shows. Pinoy Explorer host Aga Muhlach and Kidlat lead star Derek Ramsay are expected to appear on Saturday’s show. Some of TV5’s rising stars, including Ritz Azul, Eula Caballero, Jazz Ocampo, Meg Imperial and Carla Humphries, will also join Artista Academy’s Sophie Albert, Vin Abrenica, Chanel Morales, Shaira Mae, Mark Neumann and Akihiro Blanco in the celebration. Kapatid leading men Daniel Matsunaga, Wendell Ramos, JC De Vera, Edgar Allan Guzman, Rainier Castillo, Christian Samson, Onemig Bondoc, Alwyn Uytingco and Martin Escudero with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo will also be present. Mr. Pure Energy Gary V, soul siren Nina, Yeng Constantino and maestro Ryan Cayabyab are also slated to perform. Black Eyed Peas’ Apl.De.Ap, meanwhile, will join Pinoy rock bands Kamikazee and Parokya ni Edgar in one epic number. Vocal powerhouse Side A, Wency Cornejo, Ebe Dancel, Lloyd Umali, Luke Mijares, Brenan, Lou Bonnevie and Basil Valdez will also perform for the studio audience and home viewers alike. Regine Angeles, Nina Jose, Charee Pineda, Meg Imperial, Mocha Uson, Wendy Valdez, Erika Padilla, Jamilla Obispo, Sexbomb dancers Aira, Jopay, Louise, Che-che and Mia will also raise temperatures alongside several members of the Philippine Azkals. Meanwhile, stand-up comedians Ate Gay, Le Chaz, Anton, Trizsha, Shawie, Kim Idol and Bonito will share the stage with Empoy, Brod Pete, Tado, Mr. Fu, IC Mendoza, Shalala and The Alabang Housewives Pamela and Vanessa for a comic production number. Make sure to catch Wowowillie this coming Saturday, January 26, at 11:30am for a show full of fun, laughs, music and prizes only on TV5.